tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Ryo-Ohki!
Hello Ryo-Ohki! is the third episode of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. The episode was released November 25 1992 and aired in the US 5 July 2000. Plot On the planet of Jurai, a young girl is playing in a field. It is Princess Ayeka as a child. As she makes a crown of flowers, she spots a beautiful purple bloom, and gives it to her half-brother Yosho. Yosho tells her that the flower, a royal teardrop, is meant for sad occasions. The scene jumps to a few years later, as Yosho is leaving to fight Ryoko. Ayeka runs after him, begging him not to go, but as he turns he changes into Tenchi, who tells her that Yosho is dead. Tenchi gives her the master sword, and it bursts into flames as Ayeka wails with grief. Ayeka wakes up screaming from her dream. She gazes out of the window, and spots Ryoko strolling across the surface of the lake. Ryoko is busy looking for something, and she soon spots it — a large black egg in the middle of the wreckage of her spaceship, Ryo-Ohki. A short while later, Sasami has finally persuaded her sister to set foot outside her bedroom. In the living room, they find Ryoko gleefully caressing the egg, which she tells Sasami was laid that morning. Seizing the opportunity to tease Ayeka, Ryoko tells her that Tenchi is the egg's father. Tenchi is spared from further confusion when the egg hatches into a cute half-cat, half-rabbit creature called Ryo-Ohki; it is, of course, the offspring of Ryoko's deceased spaceship. Ayeka leaves in a huff and bumps into Tenchi's grandfather along the way. She is startled to notice a certain familiarity about him. Meanwhile, with Ayeka out of the way, Ryoko asks Tenchi where the sword is, and is distressed to find out that he has given it back to Ayeka. Tenchi's grandfather enters and manages to cop a feel of Ryoko. She tries to land a punch on him, but her attack is blocked without any apparent effort, much to her confusion. Outside, Ayeka mopes at the lakeside where her spaceship crashed until her grieving is interrupted when Ryo-Ohki tries to comfort her. Annoyed, she tries to shoo Ryo-Ohki away, then walks off into the woods, closely followed by Ryo-Ohki. In the woods, she spots a flower similar to the royal teardrops found on Jurai, and she breaks down in tears. However, Ryo-Ohki brings her a pretty flower to cheer her up, and Ayeka finally begins to warm to her. A little later, as Ayeka follows Ryo-Ohki through the woods, she spots Tenchi undergoing sword training with his grandfather. She notices that the sword techniques Tenchi is learning are very similar to those taught on Jurai, and she climbs a tree for a better look. Unfortunately, she falls and twists her ankle, leaving her unable to walk. As Tenchi's grandfather is dressing her wound, she asks him about the fighting style she saw them using, but he quickly changes the subject and asks Tenchi to carry her home. As they are walking back, a sudden rainstorm means they have to shelter in a storage shed. As they wait for the rain to ease off, Ayeka tells Tenchi why she was looking for her brother. Once the rain has stopped, Tenchi takes her to see the holy tree of the Masaki shrine. Ayeka recognises it as the life tree belonging to her brother's ship. Realising that if the tree is still alive then her brother must also be alive, she cheers up slightly. She uses the sword to activate the tree's memory, and it replays the events that led to Yosho being stranded on Earth, and how he defeated Ryoko by drawing the gems out of her and into the sword. When the playback ends, Ayeka gives the sword back to Tenchi, asking him to use it to protect her until she finds Yosho. Their conversation is interrupted by Ryoko and Sasami, who have come to find them. Ryoko is delighted to see Tenchi has recovered the sword, at least until Ayeka reveals that she gave it back. Ryoko storms off in a temper, while Ayeka leads Tenchi back home, leaving Sasami to wonder just what went on between them.